


One More Round

by BECandCall



Series: 350 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Sparring, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BECandCall/pseuds/BECandCall
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan needs a sword trainer, and she knows exactly who she wants.





	One More Round

The snow-covered mountains surrounding Skyhold echoed as two figures clashed on its battlements, silhouetted against the sunrise, panting with their exertions. Steel struck wood, sword blocked by polearm. The pole’s tip was maneuvered between the opponent’s feet, tripping them. 

Cullen landed on his back with a grunt. The Inquisitor stood over him, smiling in victory. He took her offered hand, returning to his feet. They paused there, watching the sunrise, catching their breath. 

It had started with a simple request. Lady Trevelyan needed a sword trainer. Cullen was apprehensive at first, attempted to protest, but she’d persisted with a patient smile. There wasn’t much he’d deny that smile, so he’d acquiesced. 

Despite his misgivings, she made an excellent pupil. Her eagerness to learn translated well from the library to the training field, accepting his corrections without ego. Blocking was tricky at first, with the spirit blade summoned in her off hand and a staff in the other. Eventually, Cullen adapted polearm blocks to be used one-handed. It was an unusual way to fight, but Trevelyan adapted well, and for his part, Cullen found it hard to penetrate her unique guard with conventional tactics.

They soon progressed to sparring. Slow to start, but she was a fast learner; it wasn’t long before she began truly challenging him. They were a good match; she was quick, but he had stamina. She would race to disarm before her muscles gave out, he sought to provoke her into exhaustion. It was an enthralling give and take that came as naturally as breathing.

Whatever was still unsaid between them, here there was no uncertainty. Cullen could read Trevelyan's thoughts in every movement, and he knew she could do the same for him. Anywhere else, she was his Inquisitor, and he was her Commander. Here, they were equals. 

Catching his breath, he looked out over the stunning vista as the sun broke the horizon. They really should begin their daily duties, but Trevelyan was back in her readiness stance, waiting on him. Her smile had become a cocky smirk. 

Maker, that smile… 

Perhaps one more round.


End file.
